1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an accessing device, and more particularly to an accessing device, which can adjust the kind of a communication protocol between itself and a host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technological development, image, video and data can be stored in an accessing device. When the accessing device is connected to a host device, the image, video or data may be seen, heard, or accessed by the host device. The host device may copy files to the accessing device or read the files from the accessing device. To quickly achieve the accessing action between the host device and the accessing device, a large communication bandwidth is required between the accessing device and the host device. Thus, numerous communication protocols with high communication speeds have been developed, such as a USB 3.0 communication protocol or an external serial advanced technology attachment (eSATA) communication protocol.
Taking the USB 3.0 communication protocol as an example, the communication protocol can quickly access files from a host device. However, the communication protocol does not require a large communication bandwidth to access the image or the video (e.g. MP4). Thus, if the USB 3.0 communication protocol is still utilized to access the image or the video, the power of the accessing device utilizing the USB 3.0 communication protocol is quickly consumed. Furthermore, since the power consumption of the accessing device utilizing the USB 3.0 communication protocol is large, if the accessing device is utilized to transmit data with low bandwidth, the accessing device gets very hot.
In addition, when the communication protocol between the accessing device and the host device is fixed, and the accessing device is replaced by another accessing device comprising a high speed storage unit, the high speed storage unit is limited to the fixed communication protocol with the low communication speed. Thus, the high speed storage unit cannot achieve optimum efficacy.